Alecto (God of War)
Alecto is the main antagonist in the video game; God of War: Ascension. She is the Queen of the Furies, Lover of Ares, Mother of Orkos, and Goddess of Retribution. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also played Sedusa and Princess Morbucks in The Powerpuff Girls, Rojo in Ben 10, Kronika in Mortal Kombat 11, Shannon Lucas in Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness and Black Knight in Generator Rex. Biography Creation Alecto and her siblings, Tisiphone and Megaera, were formed from the Charybdis due to the war waged between the Primordials. The siblings made up of the Furies, and became the guardians of honor and oath keeping, with Alecto as the queen. When Aegaeon broke his blood oath to Zeus after the great war, the furies captured and tortured him, and used his body to place other oath breakers. Aiding Ares As time went by, The Furies became power hungry, and wanted to rule Olympus. Some time afterwards, Alecto and the Furies came across Ares. They eventually found out that Ares also wanted to take over Mt. Olympus, so the four formed a partnership, and eventual a romantic relationship. Together, Ares and Alecto had a son name Orkos. Both Ares and the Furies were hoping to use their son as a weapon to bring down the very walls of Olympus. However, the four quickly found out that Orkos was a complete disappointment as he didn't have a single ounce of bloodlust inside him. So Ares disowned Orkos and let Alecto and the others do what they want with him. Alecto decided to appoint Orkos as the Oathkeeper. Sometime afterwards, Orkos discovered his parents plans to overthrow Olympus, so he, along with his lover, the oracle, Aletheia, tried to warn Zeus about his parents' plan to overthrow Olympus. But Ares found out, and had the Furies intervene. The Furies managed to capture both Orkos and Aletheia, to which they ripped out Aletheia's eyes before they could inform Zeus. Orkos was to be punished by his mothers, and Aletheia was imprisoned, and guarded by the Siamese demigods; Pollux & Castor. Alecto and her sisters then processed to punish Orkos for attempting to warn Zeus about their plans. Hunting Kratos After Ares succeeded in tricking his champion, Kratos into killing his wife and daughter, the warrior refused to continue his service to the God of war. Breaking his blood oath, the Furies shrouded Kratos' mind and started to hunt him and torture him for breaking his oath. However, Orkos had decided to help Kratos in his journey to defeat Alecto and her sisters, and continue his quest to kill Ares. Through the journey, Alecto attempts to hinder Kratos by destroying his ship, and attacking him in her monster form. After Kratos defeats her sisters, Alecto confronted the warrior, ordering him to return to his services of Ares. She and her sisters prepare to capture him before Orkos saves him, angering the queen. Though Kratos succeeds in his journey, reassembling the statue of Apollo and enters the Lantern, Alecto and the sisters capture Kratos and torture him within the prison of Aegeon. Defeat and Death Kratos freed himself from his prison and killed Megaera, and confronted Alecto and Tisiphone in the queen's chamber. The sisters attempt to trick Kratos by using an illusion of his wife and daughter, but decide to kill the warrior after rebuffs their illusions. Alecto morphs into her monster form as Tisiphone creates another illusion of a giant whirlpool. Despite their attempts, Alecto and Tisiphone are defeated, as Kratos kills Tisiphone by breaking her neck with his bare hands. Wounded and defeated, Alecto mocks Kratos, telling him that he shames Sparta, and the truth he seeks will only bring him pain. Kratos proceeds to kill her with his blades, and ends the reign of the Furies. Alecto's final words later became true, as the truth only caused Kratos more pain, and he suffered from nightmares of killing his wife and daughter, and mercy-killed Orkos per his request to end the blood oaths. Gallery tumblr_nqszof7qQN1qgeokxo1_1280.png Alecto.png Goddess.jpg Ascension.jpg Fury_Armor_and_Alecto.jpg The_Furies_united.jpg Kratos_VS_Alecto_or_Tisiphone__JPG.jpg Alecto_2.jpg hngfsjnf.png 14453L.jpg|Alecto's death. Modelo_3D_de_Alecto_2.jpg Image-3c8d213a-4c5d-4279-b18c-84d0fa7fdff1.jpg Trivia *Her monster form vaguely resembles the Kraken that Kratos fought in a previous game. *Alecto's last words mirror Persephone's dying words, as both declare that Kratos will never free of his torment. Navigation Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Honorable Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Tyrants Category:Mythology Villains Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Deities Category:Female